


How I Got These Scars

by The_Saltman



Series: Saltman's Tales [1]
Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman
Summary: This is written as if were written by Saltman, my main Dailtown OC.
Series: Saltman's Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860376
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	How I Got These Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as if were written by Saltman, my main Dailtown OC.

I awoke, dazed and confused, unsure of where the actual fuck I even was. I blinked, frantically looking around, seeing various industrial machines, cogs and gears, pistons, all seemingly working to accomplish a single goal. I tried to get up, but my arms and legs were cuffed to a large table. In any other situation I would’ve been turned on by this, but due to the fact of where I was, the fact that several strange mechanical limbs seemed to be above me, I felt only slight fear and immense anger. I struggled against my shackles, easily ripping the metal from the cheap wood and getting up, though my actions seemed to trigger an ungodly annoying alarm that fucking hurt my ears. I screeched loudly, beginning to violently beat the shit out of some nearby controls which I assumed would stop the alarm.   
The alarm simply got louder as various machines randomly activated around me, a beautifully chaotic orchestra of the sounds of a horrible alarm and of mechanical parts moving being heard all around. A thought suddenly crossed my mind: I’m naked, where the fuck are my clothes? So, I looked around, my head twisting in circles as my eye looked around. Normally I wouldn’t mind being nude if I were at my house or- that isn’t the point of this tale, now back to it. Suddenly, my feet were swept from under me, causing me to fall back first onto the hard concrete floor, my head being smacked against the very table I had been cuffed to. I was dazed for a moment, not even noticing the mechanical limb approaching me until it was too late. I screamed in agony as a red hot metal hand was pressed into the bare skin of part of my stomach.  
For a moment, I lie there, writing in agony as primal screeches escape my mouth and my speakers. Slowly, I stood, my fear and pain only fueling my growing rage, my large hands clasping into fists as I assaulted the machines, smashing their glass screens and tearing the metal with my immense strength. I could feel the blood running down my hands, my body registering the pain, though my adrenaline had been kicked into such an overdrive that I didn’t fucking care. The machines around me seemed to either deactivate or malfunction, though my assault, driven by rage and adrenaline did not cease. I should’ve known that they would find me, that they would try to take more from me. Was destroying my sanity and taking a part of me not enough for these bastards?  
As my assault continued, I noticed that many more mechanical limbs had begun approaching me, many of which seemed to possess bladed hands, needles, spiked plates, saws, blowtorches, barbed wire, all around devices of torture. I angrily screeched, grabbing one and forcibly tearing it down, causing many others to wildly swing at me. I ignored the pain, continuing to fight and fight as blood ran down my smooth, hairless body. Eventually, I had destroyed every limb, leaving myself bloodied and terribly wounded. Quickly, I began sprinting, finding my clothes and simply grabbing them, not stopping to put them on as I searched for an exit.   
I soon found the exit, tearing through the doors and running as fast as my long legs would take me. I kept running, though I felt myself begin to slow, my adrenaline finally beginning to wear off, my mind beginning to register my injuries. I managed to get a good distance away from the wretched building, thankfully, though I was unsure of how much longer I could continue. As my vision began to blur, as my legs grew more and more unstable, I saw a figure approaching me. I could not tell what they had for a head, but I did notice how they towered over me, which was a rather rare instance. I slowly collapsed, though I didn’t hit the ground before I lost consciousness, I was caught by a pair of arms.


End file.
